Rebels Dancing
by TOMBOY-writerNZ
Summary: What appens when New Girl Kim Crawford comes to seaford,Bad Girl, Dancer,what happens when she bumps into Bad boy Jack Brewer and his life as a dancer old friends and new friends appear and hidden relationships are formed, family loss occurs and a whole lot of DRAMA. Also known as high school. suck at summaries OOC KICK! T
1. Chapter 1

HI hope you enjoy R&R

Kim's POV

As I step out of my car my neon blue high tops stand with confidence I look ahead of me at the _supposed _best teen club in Seaford now tonight I was gonna finish packing but I thought I might just pop by my soon to be town. Let me catch you up. My name is Kim Crawford, the daughter of a single father ,I'm originally from Tennessee but due to my father's work he got transferred here to Seaford California we were staying at a hotel about three quarters away from Tennessee to here because its such a long way away. My dad said something about this club right here so I put on my almost baggie black skinny jeans and my old freshman swagger tank top my natural wavy hair blowing past me as a cool breeze comes by but I don't freeze or shiver I walk in the club past the security guard with ease once he sees me I can feel the envies eyes on my back as I the other teenagers desperate to get in past I look over my shoulder and shoot them a sweet smile. This is gonna be a fun night...(AN -there'll be a flashback)

/line break/

The Blonde beauty pulls up in the 2005 Toyota rav4 into the long flat drive way of her New 2 story house located in Seaford California the unprofessional dancer drums her fingers on the steering wheel as she looks in the rear view mirror at her father (Jeremy Sisto) attempting to park the big moving truck but he soon succeeds the duo hops out of the cars simultaneously. The teenager known as Kim Crawford walks over to her father

"Ready to start ?" Her father asked knowing that neither of them have a choice "yup ready to start unloading all our stuff all by ourselves _which in no way is boring at all" _kim replied with sarcasm at the end "common kiddo you know how to make everything fun" Kevin her father replied in response kim gave him a smile that said yup-thats-where-i-get-the-gift-of-coming-up-with-excuses-but-i-still-love-you, and walked over to the truck and started to unload the boxes. As soon as she put the 2nd box inside the new house and saw the face of her father she knew what they needed.

She walked over to the silver car, reached into the stereo and hit play and tonight by hot chelle rae started to blast out ,so the whole street could hear it , and while kim was holding a box she started to bob her head and shuffle/dance around her father to atleast get a smile from him

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la  
We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

You got me singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh

She had put the box she was currently holding in the house then started to full out dance a un thought up dance routine amazing anyone who was watching or walking by

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

It's you and me and were runnin this town  
And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground  
And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

Everybody  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals  
Woah, let me hear you now, ohh

Then she somehow started to get her father to join in to the chorus for a dance, the chorus only but he kept his smile

Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

She then grabbed another box and started to lazily dance with her feet almost break dancing but she only wish she could break dance at that moment but she was holding a box and she was on rocky cement so she has to settle somewhere near that.

Just singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people  
Woah, all you singletons, ohh (even the white kids)

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out  
It's

Thats Pretty much how their day went dancing around while unloading boxes Both un aware of two teenage boys, one of which is curios about the new girl whilst the other Hispanic one just wants something to do "lets keep an eye on her" one of them say but for what reason one thing for sure this new girl is something and will definitely start something

SO there it is just to remind you it is my first fanfic .they dont do karate and kim and jack are ooc at most points of the story tell me what you think REVIEW or dont im no one to tell you what to do

~TB-WNZ


	2. Chapter 2 BUURN

**HHEEYY here with another chapter .ENJOY READ ON**

**Disclaimer: i don't own kickin it just the plot or 'were dancing' by bridgit mendler **

Kims POV:

_We're dancing and then the world disappears  
We're dancing to music no one else hears  
It's magic, It's like we're stopping time  
When your heart beats mine  
When we're dancing, dancing, dancing  
When we're dancing, dancing, dancing  
When we're dan- _I cut of my alarm clock not wanting to get out of bed wondering if I just skip the first day of school

"no you cannot skip the first day of school kim "dad informed me from my doorway "DAD get out of my mind...whhyyy" I replied almost whining at the end, "ohohohoho is she here yet?" I asked hoping she would be "outside just got here" dad replied knowing i would be happy. We finished unpacking my room yesterday, my room is on the second floor it was neon blue already which is good and I have red things around my room like, a blood red desk in the corner and a black swirly chair I have my queen sized bed across from the balcony (which is on the wall to the right when you walk straight in)so my head boards against the left wall the house next door has a room next to mine with a balcony like mine so there's like 31 inches from touching ,there's a door on the wall to the right of the bed that leads to my bathroom and on the right a door to my walk in closet

I get out of bed brush my hair ten straighten it leaving my bags to brush to the side of my face with hardly any make-up just some blush and light mascara leaving my lips a natural pink. I walk over to my closet close the door just in case strip down from my plaid pyjama shorts and grey tank top into my blue ripped skinny jeans, combat boots that go to mid-shin, and a red plaid shirt buttoned up sleves rolled up to my elbows. After that I grabbed my light brown knapsack with my school supplies slipped it on, went downstairs grabbed an apple and my pack lunch hey you never know what the type of food they have there, finished my apple got my key after bidding a quick goodbye to dad and headed out

No ones POV

Kim went out to the drive way opened up the garage and saw her favourite transportation device. Her motorcycle Suzuki vstrom dl650Suzuki vstrom dl650Suzuki vstrom dl650Suzuki vstrom dl650Suzuki vstrom dl650Suzuki vstrom dl650(AN image on profile)put her keys in, put on her leather jacket and helmet, she revved the engine and set off to Seaford high, ready for hopefully an amusing day.

She soon arrived people were scattered around the schools car park some teens looked at her, very little recognising her from last night, some just curios she parked in an open spot pulled out her keys, and took of her helmet letting her silky blonde hair fall perfectly on her shoulders ignoring the stairs and wolf whistles from students, and at that very moment another figure appeared in the car park, that figure is the same one who was watching her and curios about her yesterday while she unpacked, he was also on a motorcycle he kept his eyes on her, no emotion shown except for curiosity as kim took of her leather jacket put it in a compartment in her bike , she then noticed that boy who was staring at her. He took of his helmet and looked at her with now only distance between them both in a trance. She broke that trance because of a beep coming from her iphone5, it was her father telling her to go to the office. She hoped of her bike and walked in the school the boy soon following after suit.

The boy had chocolate brown eyes much like his shaggy hair you could tell that he was well built, his tan not to over done but tan none the less, and to little mole on his check-bone, underneath the leather jacket he had on a grey v-neck t-shirt , with navy blue worn out jeans and black high tops. The Bad boy of the school didn't know what was attracting him to the new girl, was it the fact that she was dressed differently , because she wasn't dressed in makeup, because she's the only other one with a bike or was it something else ?

Kims POV

As "I walked into seaford high for the first time I coudn't help but give a small and quite laugh come from my closed mouth that was turning into a smile as I got looks from different groups, nerds, cheerleaders, jocks, Goths, Sluts, Prises, and of course my _favourite_ (note the sarcasm) the Populars, the populars come up to me with looks that say _wow-im-so-better-than-you _Yea WAY better than me 'cause I totally care

"so _you'r_ the newbie"the revealing one stated with a look _yea ...like I didn't know that _.

**OOHHH someones bout to get burned...probably update later today tell me what you think sorry its short REVIEW and yea**

**~TB-WNZ**


	3. Chapter 3 BUURN part 2

**HEEY heres another chapter **

**Chapter 3 BURN part 2**

**Disclaimer : I do not own kickin it or Ed Sheeran but I do think both are awsome**

Kims POV

I couldn't help but give a silent chuckle "what are you laughing at ?" blondie asked confusion mixed with attitude which only made me laugh "are you serious?" I asked slightly chuckling, in response she and her crew just kept standing there with blank expecting stares blondie was the first one to move on, "listen you little whore – " I cut her of "hold up wait 'Whore' this coming from the girl who looks like a racoon...who put a whole lot of make up on, and who 1 minute ago was making not so quite noises in janitors closet" I finished of folding my arms by now everyone was watching except for one girl who was sketching I think in a book just walking by about to walk in between us but then she stopped after what I just said she was dressed in a black and white raglan shirt ankle ,converse and light washed skinny jeans that fit, she had dark brown hair that resembled to dark chocolate, with a purple streak on either side, with blue eyes and olive skin with some freckles, quite pretty if you ask me she had about the same amount of make up as me but no blush.

Blondie just stood their opening and closing her mouth trying to think of a comeback to me she had a desperate look almost on her face she was about to say something when the girl who stopped said with an amused smile "oohhh Donna face it-"you just got buurned" we said simultaneously as she finished of "now for treatment to a burn like this you must stomp your foot and just..walk away" the girl instructed blon-sorry donna just huffed straightened up and walked away with an annoyed expression much like a kid who didn't get something right "YOU FORGOT TO STOMP YOUR FOOT " I called after her after that me and the girl just started laughing our heads of we did a quick fist bump and we know we were receiving stares "office is down the hall fifth door on your right" she told me after our laughter died down with that we went our separate ways.

After a stare glare of with the receptionist –which of course I won- I got my schedule, locker number, ect. I roam the halls looking for my locker number I find it, and unlock it, after I've sorted my new locker out I close it and take a better look at my schedule

Homeroom Rm 150

Period 1 Rm 305-English

Period 2 Rm 416-French

Break

Period 3-Gym

Period 4 Rm 109- AP Math

Lunch

Period 5 studio-_DANCE_

With that I turn around and head for class ignoring the whispers and cliché' of the Stupid school

The first few subjects went through pretty quick mainly because I zoned out for most of them and got detention _accidently _saying something incoherent in French, dislike all the teachers , turns out blue eyes girl has me for the first 3 classes but the 4th is where things got heated.

I walk in to AP math and sit down 2nd row from the back and sit 1 desk away from the window a tall, skinny , pale boy sits next to me doesn't seem non to happy about it either as when he sat down grumbling and giving evil eyes to the teachers desk. I give him a look he just simply states "The teacher is making me sit at the back of the class because apparently I know to much it annoys her" without taking his eyes of the desk for some reason I don't dislike this kid. The 60-somethihng year old teacher comes in with a glare and I can tell that me and her- won't get off on the right foot, but after she comes in so does _he_ the same from this morning there's something about him.

We lock eyes but is soon interrupted by the cold stare teacher, she gives me a glare which I mock fully returned she turns away and I smirk in victory, I can feel a pair of eyes burning into me, but I ignore it because I'm used to it she drones on and on but I have my earphones in listening to ed sheeran and frankly I couldn't care less if she sees but then she does something that catches my attention. Its as if she's picking on some kid-now hey I may be _Badass_ but I am totally against bullying . she starts to insult him about 'how dumb he is'

"Hey leave him alone" I interrupt but I'm not the only one who said that.

**I guess u can call that a cliffy can you? Anyway there's chapter 3 wonder who it is I know Of course I do I'm the author. Next chappie will hopefully be way better and yea REVIEW!**

**~TB-WNZ**


	4. Chapter 4 similtaineous talk back

**HEEY guys sorry for the wait got some family stuff goin on at the moment and I guess you could say that were redecorating my house with the furniture but here is the 4****th**** chapter deffinately some kick in this so here it is.**

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kickin it :'( **

Kims POV

I took a glance to where that voice came from, on the other side of the room sat the interesting motorcyclist we locked eyes but soon got back to the matter at hand.

"I beg your pardon" replied the ice cold teacher that is Mrs Mcaulley "No need to beg just lay of him" We said again at the same time "Look Crawford and Brewer this is my class-" she bagan but I cut her of "Yea! The only reason I'm in _your class_ is cause my dad said I can't skip on the first day of school" I spat leaning forward "And I don't even know why I'm here at the moment" Brewer confessed " Well that clears up my confusion because there is no way you two could be in AP math" she said with a slight cackle at the end "Oh yea quiz us then hm?" me and him challenged that shut her up "fine!" she spat and collected a sheet of paper "One day, a person went to horse racing area, Instead of counting the number of human and horses, he instead counted 74 heads and 196 legs. Yet he knew the number of humans and horses there. How many humans and horses are there? "she said really quick "24 horses and 50 humans" "y = log x If y = 10, then what is x?" "x = 1" "What is the area of a regular hexagon with sides 1 in. long?" "a=3" We could tell by the look on her face she was getting frustrated "30 divided by 38 times 100" "78.9473684211" we both answered with ease befor she could get anything in the bell rang but me and him just strolled out of the class room well everyone just sat there awe struck.

"Good goin...Crawford" he said "you to Brewer "I replied with a wink and walked of leaving him there with a look on his face while I got lost in the crowd going to lunch whilst I just went there for some water.

No ones POV

The boys Latino friend shuffled up to him (literally) and looked at his friend in confusion until he looked as to where his gaze was directed at and put 2 and 2 together (which was rare for him) awe struck with a hint of curiosity "dude. Jack you have it bad for dat girl" he stated "nah I don't know jerry... lets get to the cafeteria" jack said once he snapped out of it

Jerry didn't know what he was going to do with his best friend, heck Jack didn't even know. Jerry didn't know nothing about jack and girls together, ever since they had met jack had only had one girlfriend and that was for six months and 3 years ago. All the girls would go for jack and Jerry must admit he was jealous of that but soon got used to , as Jack would always turn them down even the most hottest girls in the grade so he's never known what to do with jack and girlfriend in the same sentence.

Kims POV

I walked into the cafeteria and was in the line taping my fingers to a beat of a song I Remember only the beat mabey because when I dance thats what I listen to the most.

While I'm there I see that Blue eyes girl is sneaking out of the kitchen with an apple and a plastic bag with what I think are some cans, but hey that's her business. After I grab my water and thank the lunch lady who seems like the only tolerable adult here... for me anyways , I see someone I haven't seen in a long time.

" Eddie ?!" I exclaim while I walk up to him, he's sitting at a table with some tall, skinny, pasty , boy. They turn around to see me. _Hey he's the guy from math _I think.

"Kim!" He exclaims just as surprised as me , I sit beside him between the two, and put my arm around him for a side hug, like I'm putting him in a lazy headlock, and he put one arm on my back.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie asks with curiosity and confusion, " I just moved here with Dad" I said it dawning upon me we forgot to call his family.

" Uh Kim this is Milton, Milton this is Kim" Eddie introduces us, well he seems quite nice and he is Eddies friend, I stick my hand out with a smile "We've already seen each other around" I state "Yes we have. You have guts for finally standing up to Mrs mcaulley" he says I take that as a compliment, so I nod my head in acknowledgement to that as we beak our hand shake. I start to drink my watter from the bottle

He reaches for...hand sanitizer?...Okaaayyy, as he does that he asks "so how long have you two been dating? " . Eddie chokes on his food after that and I...I spit take.

**There it is ! thank for the reviews , favouriting, and following...that last one sounded odd. Any way next chapter might be a little short but I dunno anyway REVIEW...please?**

**~TB-WNZ**


	5. Chapter 5 Explanations and meets

**Hey guys this chapter and the next one are gonna be shorter sorry but stuffs happening in my life at the moment so anyway thankyou for the reviews i luv u guys 4 them and hopefully i can get even more!**

**So here it is ENJOY!**

**Dont own kickin it **

KIMS POV

I freeze after my (oh so perfect if I do say so myself) spit take staring straight ahead I slowly turn around to face Eddie and he does the same. We. Crack. Up.

Eddies almost falling out of his chair, he's on the side of it. I'm doubled over, and can feel abs coming on. We stare at Milton.

"Dude! He's my cousin" I exclaim slightly shaking from laughter

"Our Mums were adopted sisters, but they knew each other since they were babies" Eddie explains whilst I am still trying to recover from my fit.

"OOEEEHHHH" Milton drawls out as a look of realization, embarrassment, and awkwardness hits his face even though he has no reason. I pat him on the back for reassurance that we aren't laughing at him but with him.

Normal POV

After that the trio resume what they were doing, whatever it was but Kim soon stoped after seeing the 'poplars' but Kim had another name for the revelling group but we wouldn't want to get into that, they snicker as they pass because of the queen be calling Kim a slut because she already made 'Guy friends as she put it with air quotes. Eddie had to hold Kim down because he had experience with a mad Kim...the cookie...he inwardly shuddered.

"Guessing the anger management classes didn't work huh" Eddie states as he looked at Kim gingerly

"What makes you say that?" as she kept her eyes on the posse.

"The fact that your knuckles look they are about to burst from you clenching them" Milton answered as if it was nothing.

"I'm gonna go outside so I can breath _air_ not something polluted by _that_" as she rose from her seat with a gaze directed at donna. With that she grabbed her water bottle and said 'later' to the two boys and walked outside to the stone place (AN if you've seen 10 thing i hate about you the series that place where Kat meets Mandela) and pass Blue eyes who hides a spray can behind her back as she see Kim . She was spraying a girl with headphones on with music blasting around her.

"Your good, But instead of sneaking spray cans from school look for Marti on 6th street he gives you good quality and he doesn't have a criminal record...in America" Kim said as she perched herself on the stone wall.

"Thanks, So you're probably one of the many rare people who I won't hate...I'm Jayden, You?"

Soon enough they were talking like old friends until Jack past whilst looking at her dead in the eye with something that Kim couldn't comprehend and he sat on the outside table with his Latino friend

"so Uh Jayden who's captain intensity? " Kim asked as she nodded her head towards Jack who was staring rather intently at her with curiosity perched on his face.

**There it is thanks again and I took that last line Kim said from 10 things i hate about you thought might aswell use it Luv u REVIEW hopefully over 5 reviews pretty much a filler sorry**

**~TB-WNZ B) **


	6. Chapter 6 teaching a teacher

**HEEYY Guys so sorry i haven't updated for like 2 days so here you guys go this is gonna be a longish one cuz the ones I have done previously are a little short**

**BTW some of you may think of Jadin gould when I introduce Jayden she not exactly her but in a way yes she's shorter, and a different face shape if that makes sense ?, and different spelling but I prefer the 1 im using u can imagine her as her or some1 different u choose u can say it in the reviews which one u prefer**

**DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT **

**Enjoy**

Jayden broke our staring contest by saying:"That's Jack Brewer" _Jack ...something about him_ Jayden took my silence as a cue to continue

"He's the bad boy of the school ,and he has done some illegal things but he is totally against bullying, he is the heartthrob apparently with-" She starts to explain while fixing her art work but gets interrupted by Kim

"all the girls after him, and there concludes my argument that this school... is SOO cliché" Kim said dramatically and hoped of her 'seat' as the bell went and went to her favourite topic...Dance, and Jayden went to art with excitement rushing through her body but didn't let it show, she was excited because a)she had art b) she found a normal friend (or as normal as her) and c) she thinks she found a perfect match for her... friend...

Kim came out in her change of clothes which consisted of her black Jordans, grey but thin sweat pants and a red tank crop top showing of a bit of her tan stomach. (pretend that she had that in her motorcycle). The teacher said to dress for dance where as her father just said bring some spare clothes. When she did walk in most just looked at her while she was busy on her phone and some ignored her but she didn't care what they did, when she looked up from her phone she saw that most girls were wearing tights, tank tops and skirts, but of course they were the 'popular' group and the boys were wearing shorts, sweatpants, t-shirts and tanks. The dance teacher came in (Tara Morice) looking down on Kim if she does say so herself.

"Okay now that we are _changed_" she started looking at me at the end I only shrugged with attitude in response "We will start with the basics the rules and proper way to dance with logic-" she starts

Kim cuts her of "umm proper way to dance, rules, logic? That doesn't sound like dance to me that sound like a manual on how to walk"

"Well what do you know about dance probably nothing" counters the teacher

"well I know there a different genres, movements. I know that there are no rules, that dance is used as an emotion, When we watch dance what do we "see"? Do we just see moving bodies, shapes and a constantly changing visual scene or do we also interpret these things based on our previous expectations because when I dance or when I watch dance it doesn't matter what type its the fact that its self explanatory, it shows emotion. And I know you just...let the beat guide you" Kim concluded walking up to her while she talks staring into her eyes with determination.

".. w-well" the teacher was a loss for words " "well then if your so familiar with the genres and dance I guess your not afraid to dance for us" the teacher challenged Kim

"please me afraid whaddo you got ? hmm" she said with a bit of her accent coming through

"I'm going to give you a song and call out a type of dance and you have to do it with or without a partner you choose " Mrs Morice instructs

"Deal"

Kim walk over to a group of boys asking them something while Mrs Morice goes to the stereo. The boys hate how Mrs Morice teaches them they want to help..and show how they dance.

They music starts "Rum and raybans" Kim's just surprised the teacher has that song she says something to the boys

She starts the song "HIP HOP" the teacher says with disgust at the genre

Kim begins and she is amazing she breaths heavily moving to the music letting the beat move her all the students are into it some of the boys back her up "CHORUS FREESTYLE" teacher demands. She Break dances. All the students are surprised the boys because they can't do that stuff, the girls because she's a girl, but the boys still dance in the back-round shuffling. The chorus she starts to do modern dance just to annoy the teacher ,Cher Lloyds part comes up one girl with pin strait black hair helps her out in black jeans and a purple tanks top they move around giving each-other impressed smiles, she starts to dance with a African American (Eddie but taller and more fit )boy while Kim gives them some space sensing something between them.

She is not aware of Jack looking at her intently impressed with her passion. The song comes to an end separating the boy and girl "well Kimberly-"Kim" she said sternly "that performance was... Why don't you try a more slow song . Contemporary ." The teacher stated curios

"fine" Kim accepted the challenge No air by Jordan sparks came on she started of byherself but Jack soon jumped in for some reason he does not no. He felt compelled. Their bodies moved together in sync, they don't know how they are sinqrinised they just feel it somehow like its made without thinking blood rushes to through there bodies as they liftta adn leap but feel an...unknown emotion but they like it ( watch?v=UYBg3Mybe0c LOOK NOW AWESOME) they finish they song breathing heavily staring into each-others eyes chest's pumping up and down making the bodies even closer and spreading warmth her hands on his biceps and his left on her elbow and right on her waist they know they should feel weird and awkward but they don't. They feel right.

While looking into each-others eyes something familiar is in them then realization hits them at the exact same time they breath together,

"you"

**Cliffy There it is sorry if it sucked hope it didn't THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I UPDATE goin for 10 reviews hope you enjoyed **

**~TB-WNZ**


	7. Chapter 7 clubs and a prank

**HERE IT IS thanks for the reviews u guys r awsum got another chappie and if u guys have got any ideas PM me but i do have an idea any way sorry if it isn't that long **

**ENJOY**

**I DONT OWN KICKIN IT (thankfully that'd b 2 much stress with the kick shippers )**

They kept the intense stares as the replayed what happened that memorable night

FLASHBACK Flashback Flashback

_Kim POV_

_The whole club was all out, people moving to the beat of the music on the dance floor, in front of the dance floor was a sort of stage well it was a stage with a Dj set with turning tables with a Dj who looked almost familiar, to the right there was a bar but it only sold non alcoholic drinks with little snacks and had some tables scattered around the sides, but you could hardly see a thing only silhouettes, and faint features of their faces_

"_ALRIGHT PEOPLE , I'M M.C HANNAH YOUR DJ FOR THIS SWAG NIGHT" she boomed through the mic the people went crazy I was just trying to find out where I've seen her before._

"_TONOGHT IS A SPECIAL NIGHT WE ARE TAKIN' PEOPLE UP HERE TO ROCK OUT, SING, OR DANCE." Again the crowd went crazy, but I could see something in her eye. Mischief. Her eyes landed on me and she smirked, as she pointed at me. Oh geez._

"_YOU COME UP HERE" She ordered I just gave her an are-you-kidding-me-look , next thing I know I'm getting pushed to the front shooting death glares to them._

" _NOW DUDETTE , A LITTLE BIRDIE TOLD ME YOUY CAN REALLY PUMP UP PARTIES WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THIS ONE?" Ok now I'm just straight up freaked out. I gave her a questioning look, but she was too busy with the crowd whistling. I was about to protest but eh why not?_

_Before I knew it I had an electric guitar in hand, and then I was given a song. Easy._

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

_I started off with the mic on the stand in front of me the crowd was loving it._

And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

_Then someone came and took the guitar from me but I kept singing, due to the look I got from DJ, I put both hands on the mic, then someone came on _again_ and took the stand away from me, but then I started to get lost in the music._

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

_At the very beginning of this line I jumped of stage , bringing my knees up and as soon as I landed I was joined by 2 boys, who were back up dancing with me, when the verse came up I was soon joined with a boy but I could hardly see him, only his eyes that were and indescribable chocolate brown we kept eye contact the whole time forgetting the people around us, we weren't sure how we knew our moves just that we were doing them. We ended the song with our faces close and curiosity eating away at us, the crazy applause caused me to break our staring contest, but I'm not sure he did _

"_you are really good" he complemented, out of breath slightly dazed, for some reason my face was suddenly hot WHAT!?.Really glad it's dark in here now._

"_you too " I gave a wink and walked up to the DJ and reached up to the stage to give the DJ the mic back once I did I turned around only to face that pair of melted chocolate-eyes..eyes that danced with. I mentally gasped at the close space between us , I think he did to because he stepped back. But not too much, but kept his face the same, curios but confident_

_Just as he was about to say something my phone went off with my dad's ringtone 'manners' I gave out an annoyed sigh, but answered the text anyway _

_**Need u home the cars jacked up again plz! :\**_

"_I got to go but maybe I'll see you around" I said even though I really didn't want to go, and leave this guy without even a name. He had a sad look in his eyes but left just as quick as it came _

"_Maybe you will, maybe you won't. But _I'll_ definitely see you around" he replied with a genuine smile with a hint of a smirk_

" _Not creepy at all huh?" I stated with a wink, before walking off with a sway in my step, but I could feel his eyes on me maybe even getting lower...perv but thank you...I think_

_No one Pov_

_That night both of the teens went to bed with silly smiles on their faces hoping what they said was true and they would see each other again because they don't know if they could go without seeing each other again._

End of Flashback

Both of their mouths now had a small smile reminiscing about what happened

"You're really good" Kim said

"You to" He replied realizing that those where the first things they said after her little show at the club he gave a slight chuckle

They then realized that everyone was staring at them mouths dropped eyes opened in shock... and they were still in the same position reluctantly they both separated

Kim stood across from the teacher, arms crossed looking expectantly waiting for something

The teacher was suprised at the amount of passion these two students had when they were dancing but with her...pride issues she took a quick look at the clock and found an escape.

"class dismised go get changed" she said before walking to her office

Jack and Kim satisfied with the results walked to their changing rooms, well everyone else, just stood there with dumb expression but Jerry was starting to get giddy as he just found his boy a friend.

Once the two teens exited the changing rooms they came face to face with each-other

"We haven't officially met I'm Jack" he said sticking his hand out

"Kim" she said she took a quick look at the clock and looked at the door expectantly

"why are you looking at the door Kim?" Jack asked curios

"Well my seeing how I'm new thought that the vice principle and me should get... comfortable with each other" she explained, jack just gave her what-did-you-do smile as if on que the vice principle came bursting through the doors with pink hair and slimy pillow feathers all over him "CRAWFORD I knew we should never have accepted you to this school after what you did to your old principle!" he boomed

"Hey I mean so what he won't be able to have kids for a...very long time , and he was in physical and mental therapy for a month, but he was going to have to deal with the emu either way! And beside I never dyed your hair although I have got to give who ever did it props" Kim explained

"Why thank you props accepted" Jack leaned forward from behind Kim

"DETENTION BOTH OF YOU " The vice Principle then stalked out of the studio

They high-fived each-other while cracking up and bending over clutching their stomachs, after their recovery, curiosity got the better of him

"soo uh... what did the emu do?"He asked they just smiled and thought_ this is the beginning of a very beautiful adventure _

**THERE IT IS if you have any ideas PM me if you like hope no disapointments **

**LUV U GUYS!**

**Sorry IF I don't update my Nana just passed :'(but I will try REVIEW 10 reviews or more!**

**~TB-WNZ **


	8. Chapter 8 introductions and a plan

**HEY IM BACK thankyou guys 4 the awesome reviews and prayers (yea i'm religious) they really helped u guys r beautiful with reviews sorry if they r short hopefully this will fufil ur expectations And OMG eddie wont be back for season 3 of kickin it im mean seriously WTF when rudy left they practically fell apart and when jack was leaving every1 made a big deal kinda sad eh?**

**Anyway here it is R&R ENJOY**

**Disclaimer:Dont own kickin it or any of the songs i put in my story**

The next day

As Kim walked through the doors to Seaford high still receiving glares and looks from cliques.

She walked to her locker which is right next to Jayden's locker, who was deep in ehr sketching ,she is about to say hi to her but something stops her...or someone. Jack.

For some reason she was pulled towards him and kept on trying to figure him out last night. He himself had her glued to his brain all night, he always knew things but he didn't know about her, she was a mystery. He loved it.

"Jay" he called out walking over to the artist "My mum told me to tell your mum to come to our house for dinner tonight" he said

"Yea sure I'll text her" Jayden replied

"Gasp you, Jayden Brewer are gonna stop sketching to...txt...your mum" Jack stated over-dramatically with a hand on his chest. Jayden was never one for txting she would walk everywhere and hardly used technology, but when she did she was a computer genius.

" Shut up. Oh Jack this is Kim, Kim this is Jack my cousin" she introduced but she didn't know that they had already met.

"And apparent heartthrob" Kim said looking around at the flirtatious looks to Jack and glares to Kim... she glared back. DUH.

"Dont you mean unfortunate heartthrob, Donna and the minions make me uncomfortable" He corrected quickly averting his eyes once they glanced at Donna bending over to 'tie up her shoelaces' 1) she probably couldn't even tie a knot 2)...She was wearing stilettos.

"I know she's so snobby and pink, I bet barbies jealous" Kim said in disgust

Jerry then decided to act like a...Jerry "SOO your the new girl, wow Jack you just wouldn't sh-"Jack quickly covered Jerry's mouth preventing him from saying that Jack had been going on about her after school getting something to eat, Jack could feel Jerrys mouth moving but that soon stopped once he realised who else was here, sketching in her book getting bored.

Jack released his hand noticing it. Kim and Jack looked at each other, then Jerry, and followed his gaze to Jayden. Then to Jerry then to Jayden , who soon noticed silence curios, she looked up to met a pair of eyes that looked like a puppy who just saw a buffet.

Jack and Kim tip toed away to the seats near the stairs.

"How long have they had a crush on each other?" Kim asked getting strait to the point

"Um...du..."Jack spluttered out not quite sure if they had a crush on each other and only now realising it

"Clueless "Kim said to herself

"Excuse me?" Jack said 'offended'

"They need to get together, You seriously didn't know" she said surprised

"Well do you have a plan?" he retorted

"Do you" she countered

"well you don't" He said trying to turn the tables

"neither do you" she defended

They narrowed their eyes, but both of them knew this wasn't serious, they just wanted to see how far they could push each other being the only ones able to challenge them in this school, which they both needed to be.

They walked over to the couple still looking at each other silently not noticing to duo's re-appearance.

"so uh watcha workin on girl" Jerry said coming out of his daze and leaning one arm on the lockers and crossed his ankles trying to look cool but that failed as he slid backwards and almost fell, but luckily jack caught him by the back, Jayden just giggled and but hid it with her book, maybe even covering... a blush

At this Kim couldn't help but let out a short laugh which led to Jack staring and her with a relaxed smile caused by her laugh he thought of making her laugh bringing back that wonderful smile, Jack was soon brought out of his thoughts by the bell signalling homeroom.

"Come on Kim and Jack don't wanna be late for homeroom" Jayden said with a slight blush thanks to Jerry as she pulled the two teens along Kim whispered to Jack:

"talk about it later?" he replied right before they entered next to each other

"Its a date"

**There it is hope you enjoyed it did you ? I don't know REVIEW please and hope you've read my new story if not please read it .Hope you had a merry Christmas , i didn't get anything **** no money who cares though i don't REVIEW (as a present?)**

**~TB-WNZ**


	9. Chapter 9 matchmaking

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated yet but here is the next chapter**

**Do not own anything**

**ENJOY**

(kims outfit . /-2cggJMkgnlE/TcBYcPhIDII/AAAAAAAAAJo/ZbbzT-RNQ74/s1600/polyvore+do+it+all+denim+the+tomboy+ except a messenger bag instead of the tote)

Same day

Kims POV

Soon enough it was lunch and we started to eat for some reason I couldn't find Eddie or Milton, must be at the Library or something. Yeah weird enough Eddie and Milton are in Dance, and that girl Eddie danced with is Grace Kents (couldn't think of a name) ... yea I so have to get them together, but at the moment I'm working on Jerry and Jayden who are talking about something, Jack and I are currently sitting on the ledge type thing whilst Jayden has her back resting up against her art work and Jerry's sitting at a chair...where did he get a chair?

"Ok so what's the plan?" Jack asks me facing me

"Why do I have to come up with a plan?" I ask just for the heck of it I'm not avoiding the subject because I don't have one...

"OOHH JACKIE" something screeched

"Ugghhh who killing a cat" I asked while blocking my ears which earned a chuckle from everyone. Suddenly something's attempting to get on to the ledge and on to jacks lap, or should I say someone? no I shouldn't, racoon face...yes

"What do you want donna!?" jack groaned which made me try and stiffel a laugh not only at that confused face donna made but the situation Jacks in.

"AWW is Jackie taken by Racoon face" I asked 'Jackie' in a baby voice

"Ha in my...nightmares!" this caused me to laugh, which led to Donna glaring at me I just smiled sweetly at her whilst jack and her had a 'conversation' if you could call her talking about the newest Chantal collection while sticking her chest out and her little posse' 'taking notes' a conversation, Jack had on this very uncomfortable face which only caused me greater amusement ... maybe I'm enjoying this too much 'HELP ME' jack mouthed to me... Yup enjoying it WAY too much . Okay the suckers had enough.

"OMG David sickoustki has his top of" I squealed attempting to be a fan girl referring to the quarter- back when really it was just this tech geek. With that all the girls quickly 'fixed themselves' and turned around and walked off in search of the athlete.

"Thank you" Jack said as if he was exhausted, probably just breathed in too much of Donnas 'perfume'

"No, thank you, that was hilarious " I said amused looking at him with a smile he just shook his head slowly, I looked at Jayden and Jerry who just finished a conversation and then looked at us .

"So what are you guys doing in the weekend ? Me and Jerry have nothing to do" Jayden said knowing she would be bored but then I had to hide my smirk, because she and Jerry had been talking about their weekends... if you get what I mean-*nudge *wink *nudge *nudge...I can be such a dork.

"Well I-"

I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire  
I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire  
I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire  
Fire, fire, fireball

Since I landed here, I go phone up Obama  
Shook the world up, now I caused a little drama  
Leader of the new school, an-

I picked up my phone excitedly that was the ringtone to- a person that I cannot say for... legal things , basically it means that

"There's a rave" I said to the 3 people staring at me

"I get a text with this ringtone whenever there is one in town but since I moved the guy who tells me and some other people told his friend that I moved and my 'reputation' and so now instead of my guy I got a new one so basically there's a rave. Come with." I explained to them and demanded at the end because I have the perfect plan for Jayden and Jerry.

"sure " "sweet yo" "umm...ok when is it?" I got in response I read the text which has the information

_2nite 8:30-4am Edams Rd follow the trail behind the shed_

With that I showed them it, jack grew a smirk, Jayden looked a little uncertain and Jerry looked um...Jerry.

/linebreak/

We all decided to meet up at mine at 8:30, not caring if we are late there. so at the end of the day I on my motorcycle and was about to put on my motorcycle helmet when jack rode up next to me from across the parking lot.

"so what's your plan for the Rave?"He asked me

"Well its not much but hopefully it will work" I tell him

"I hope so to Jerry just won't shut up about her" Jack said annoyed at how much Jerry talks

"so basically we get to the Rave and if its anything like the ones back home it will be crowded with people, so we start of together as a group but then me and you get lost in the crowd but because they are to engrossed together to care they will start to dance but we will the Dj to change it to a more slow or...intimate song then bada bing bada boom 'Jerden'" I explained not caring that I sounded totally lame in that last bit, earning a deep chuckle from Jack

"Sounds good , I'll see you at your place then text me the address later cool?" he said while we put on our helmets I just gave him a thumbs up in response.

AS I rode out of the school I noticed that jack was...following me, all the turns I made he would be right there. We came up to my street , thinking he was going to ignore the little side street and keep going straight, I thought wrong he turned but stopped in the drive way next to my house at the same time I went into mine, I took my helmet of, took my keys out, got of my bike, walked up my driveway, took my house keys out , put them in the key hole and slowly pushed my door open, all while keeping both my eyes on Jack who was doing the same thing to me, and the same thing as me, at the same time as me, we looked at each other with confused and questionable faces, I pointed to his house and he pointed to mine and shouted :

"you live there" we stood the and shrugged at each other while we walked into our houses , guess I don't have to text him my address, as soon as I was in my room I opened my balcony door because it was so hot in there only to see Jack himself walk in and flop down on his bed.

**Done SOOO? What did you think oh wait you can't tell me but you can leave a review!please and really sorry for not updating I couldnt think of anything I know it wasnt greatbut if you have any ideas for my other story why so selfless please PM me REVIEW more review faster update!**

**Try to update sooner LUV U and thanks for the prayers**

**~TB-WNZ :P**


	10. IDEA and sneak peak

**HEYY ah..hehe so i know i haven't updated in a long time but i have kind of mini writers block and i don't like these things where it is all authors note when they don't give u something but i will just PLEAZE GIVE **_**ME**_** SOMETHING IM STUMPED PM or leave a review i know what i want 2 write but i just ..cant i know what i want to happen but i just cant put it down and if u guys haven't read my other fanfic 'why so selfless' read and GIVE ME IDEAS hope u guys read this. But i'm gonna give u guys a sneak peak (really small)**

"So where's your dad?" Jack asks folding his arms on my kitchen counter as we stand around waiting for Jerry and Jayden.

"He's at work otherwise I would be climbing down the tree outside my window" I respond picking a green grape from the bowl and popping it in my mouth.

"Really?! The sneak out? Does daddy not trust his little princess?"he asks in dramatic suprise and pouting at the end .

"oh shut it, Me and my dad just have a distant relationship-**(cutting of there it will explain her and her dad but i need something 4 after they arrive at the party but u guys can give me suggestions 4 that bit aswell BUT GIVE ME IDEAS u can even write some of it PM me **

**Don't be afraid to Pm me 4 whyy so selfless aswell PLEASE I DESPERATE**

**~TBWNZ**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so sorry i haven't updated in a while but my writers block is gone...i hope so here it is hope u enjoy and REVIEW **

**REECAP- so basically jack and kim haven't really done that much together...but that will change bad or good, they're going to a raveor party whatever you8 wanna call it**

**Kims wearing bad_girl_outfit/set?id=51565729but without the jacket**

Kim POV

"So where's your dad?" Jack asks folding his arms on my kitchen counter as we stand around waiting for Jerry and Jayden.

"He's at work otherwise I would be climbing down the tree outside my window" I respond picking a green grape from the bowl and popping it in my mouth.

"Really?! The sneak out? Does daddy not trust his little princess?"he asks in dramatic suprise and pouting at the end .

"oh shut it, Me and my dad just have a distant relationship something happened... ever since then we kind drifted apart but not completely dancing is our only connection so that's why we are so great when music is around us otherwise he's a little up tight and...protective so we don't see eye to eye. He hates that I rebel."I explained

"yea I know what you mean I love my mum but she just can't accept me" Jack said with his perfect brown eyes gazing into mine, the corner of his mouth twitching up making his little mole rise up and down...it's cute

"WHOOOO Swagalisious in the house yo" Jerry Screamed breaking Jack and I's moment...MOMENT?!. Jack was glaring at Jerry while I was thinking of ways to scare Jerry or a good prank

"Swag-o-meter gone down yo..." Jerry said in a small voice, Jayden then raced in to my kitchen

"Sorry I'm late-" Jayden started but got cut off by me saying its cool that she was late

"Lets go " I said as I grabbed my motorcycle Keys

"Woah woah whoa I ain't showing up to a rave hugging Jack from behind " Jerry said

"Yea he's my cousin...no" Jayden objected

"Fine Jayden can ride with Jerry who will ride Jacks bike" I said

"And Kim can ride with me on her bike" Jack finished for me

"fine leggoh already" Jerry said complaining and pulling on Jaydens hand, me and Jack walked out to my bike

"Keys" Jack said holding out his hands for my keys to the bike

"Excuse me" I said " You are not riding my bike"

"Yea I am your behind me" Jack said as he took the keys from my hand and hoped on., I relunctantly climbed on behind him and wrapped my hands around his waist as he started the engine knowing my bike is really fast

"Aww kimmy no need to blush we both know I'm awesome" Jack stated I'm not blushing I don't blush it's...cold...wow his stomach is really hard...and warm

"Shut up and go" I said changing the subject

After a long ride we found the woods...let the plan begin...

**GGRRR I KNOW THIS SUCKED AND IS EXTREAMLY SHORT **** I AINT HAPPPY BOUT IT EITHER...sorry capslock was on so please review and tell me what you think i love all your kind thoughts on this :D stuff is preventing me from writing and i have to many ideas in my head that i just can't write down BUT it's holidays for me so bout 2 weeks or something :P**

**TB-WNZ :P**


End file.
